


More Room

by DisorientedOwl



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorientedOwl/pseuds/DisorientedOwl
Summary: Just a fic I wrote for crescent-amethyst1236 on tumblrRatchet/Bulkhead Roommates AUI had too many ideas about this one and none of them were transferring into words.





	

     Bulkhead always had difficulty keeping roommates. He lived in a two bedroom flat with more than enough space for him and a slightly smaller bot. Wheeljack, of course, preferred to be in his studio. So his trusted friend as a roommate was out of the question. However, this time it had been Wheeljacks fault that Bulkheads’ roommate left, so it was Wheeljack who found him a new roommate.

     Surprisingly, the new roommate was relatively fast; the bot paid rent ahead of time making up for the month Wheeljack knocked out and the next months’ rent. Bulkhead was feeling amazing about the whole thing until he asked Wheeljack more about the bot.

     “Yeah, his nickname is Ratchet the Hatchet.” Wheeljack laughed, “He’s apparently the biggest hard-ass in the medical group. In sophomore year, he threw a datapad at a teacher and called his principles outdated and harmful. He’s a bit of a bot-eater too.”

     “Those sound like some wild rumors Jackie.” Bulkhead had said. But Bulkhead heard a few rumors of his own in the days to the medical unit moving in. The rumors ranged from Ratchet shutting down a party singlehandedly to him having a well off lover that paid his bills. Only Arcee, a classmate in his GE gave him any kind of reassurance.

     “You leave him alone he’ll leave you alone.”

     But Bulkhead didn’t operate like that, he wanted a roommate he could actually get along with.

     When moving day finally came, Ratchet moved in neatly in the morning and wasn’t seen all day. However, he left his door open and Bulkhead curiously peeked inside. The larger bot saw nothing  but terabytes upon terabytes of datapads stored neatly in every cubbyhole of the room. There was nothing else personal, everything was neat and orderly.

      It reassured Bulkhead but he was worried that the bot would be a neat freak. It would be a day until he saw his new roommate and it was only when he was running to class. Ratchet was framed by the island in their kitchen, nursing a cup of energon while looking at a datapad. Bulkhead expected a grunt, or maybe a small nod of acknowledgement.

     “Hello, Bulkhead.” Ratchet said smoothly. His voice was just like a doctors, it made Bulkhead freeze.

     “Uh, hi Ratchet. You’re up early.” It was eleven in the morning.

     “Yes, I wanted to catch you before you went to class to give you my commlink.” Ratchet smiled gently at Bulkhead, “Just in case you ever need me or I need you.”

That was the last interaction for awhile. Ratchet had a full class schedule, so Bulkhead was kept alone. Ratchet also tended to stay over in the lab. In fact, so far over that Bulkhead started to set aside energon for Ratchet, at first he didn’t take it. But soon Bulkhead found containers cleaned and ready to go in the morning. Ratchet would also leave credits, but Bulkhead just collected them so if Ratchet needed cash later he could have it.

Wheeljack finally felt safe showing up after a month of Bulkhead reporting that Ratchet was a rare sight in the apartment.

“Hey Bulk, you wanna go out?”

“I don’t know, Jackie.” Bulkhead sighed, “I’m usually the one taking us home.”

“C’mon Bulkhead, it’ll be fun. I’ll take us home this time.” Wheeljack cajoled. “We’ll have a blast.”

Bulkhead agreed, Wheeljack had never steered him wrong. This time was no different. The party was hopping with plenty of mechs and femmes willing to have a good time. Bulkhead, thinking Wheeljack wouldn’t break his promise, drank a lot. But when it came time to go, Wheeljack refused. Not only was he overcharged, the mech wanted to stay until the party shut down. But Bulkhead knew that was probably going to be bad. So he commed Ratchet.

“Bulkhead?” The bot was asleep, Bulkhead could tell from the groggy noise that came over the commlink, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, uh. I need you to come pick me up from this party.” Bulkhead waited, thinking that the medic would say no.

“Sure. Where are you?”

Even if Bulkhead was sober he’d be taken aback by the quick agreement. Ratchet was true to his word and arrived within the hour.

“Sorry Ratchet.” Bulkhead said drunkenly, “But I need Wheeljack too, he has a class tomorrow and I don’t want him to be here when the fights start.”

Ratchet sighed, it was a long put out sigh. Bulkhead didn’t blame him, this was far too much for a roommate, if Ratchet was his friend maybe, but roommates didn’t do this kind of thing. When they finally found Wheeljack he was dancing with a large group of other bots, all cheering for each other.

“Hey, docbot. Fancy meeting you here.” Wheeljack was amicable, but that could change.

“We’re leaving Wheeljack.” Ratchet’s voice was stern and carried even in the loud music.

Wheeljack made a face at the authoritative red and white bot, “Not until I get a good night kiss.”

Bulkhead rolled his optics, a few bots around Wheeljack scooted away, “Jackie.”

But Ratchet interrupted, “All you need is a good night kiss and you will come home with me and Bulkhead.”

Wheeljack gave his half-cocked grin, “Yeah. But it has to be from a beautiful bot.”

Ratchet narrowed his optics before grabbing Wheeljack by chassis and then planted a passionate kiss on the smaller bots derma.

Wheeljack looked surprised for maybe a klik before he wrapped his arms around the doctors frame. Bulkhead flushed slightly, looking away because the kiss was getting a little too uncomfortable for his liking. Ratchet was no stranger to mouth to mouth but Wheeljack was a bit of a player himself. The nearby bots ogled at the sight of the two bots enveloped in a heated, glossa entwined, kiss. Even with that, Ratchet had the better expertise and Wheeljack pulled away gasping for intakes in deep breaths.

“Come on.” Ratchet said, keeping his authoritative tone with the smaller bot. He stalked away from the two of them. Bulkhead fighting to find something to say to apologize and Wheeljack in a bit of a starstruck haze.

He finally recovered, grin returning, “Anything you say, sunshine.”

  * -



Bulkhead apologized enough to make Ratchet lash out at him.

“If I didn’t want to do it, I wouldn’t have done it.” Ratchet said heatedly, “I don’t give up on my goals. You needed to get home. Don’t call me if you don’t want the end result.”

Bulkhead was starting to figure out the grumpy medical unit. He was very dedicated to his studies, he was top of his class in everything. In fact, because of Wheeljacks’ sudden appreciation for the medbot Bulkhead found himself knowing a lot about the medical bot. Yet their home always remained a quiet haven. Bulkhead found himself warning Ratchet when Wheeljack came over, to prevent any embarrassment. He also told the medical unit it was fine to not pay for energon, at least not that much.

Ratchet, albeit awkwardly, invited him to one of his parties.

“It’s fine if you don’t come.” Ratchet told him nervously, “It’s a very boring party, lots of people from the school. It’s more for networking than anything. But honestly, I feel like you should come.”

“No problem, docbot.” Bulkhead smiled at his roommate, “But honestly, I feel like you should have invited one of your friends.”

Ratchet flushed this time, “I….I don’t have any other friends but you.”

Bulkhead grinned, “Aw, doc I hardly believe that. But I understand completely. It would be an honor.”

It was only at the party that Bulkhead realized he didn’t quite know what he was getting into. The only students there were those in like to be valedictorians or treasured students. Mostly it was esteemed alum, thanking the academy for everything they did. Ratchet was surprisingly in his element here, he could talk to anyone and make _anyone_ look good. Even Bulkhead.

“Bulkhead is an engineering major, his goals are to improve Cybertrons infrastructure efficiency.” Ratchet introduced Bulkhead to a person.

“This is the head of Civil Engineering for Iacon City.” Ratchet told Bulkhead calmly, “I think you two could have a nice conversation.”

Bulkhead leaned down, “Are you really going to leave me here?”

“Try to relax Bulkhead.” Ratchet said softly, “This will get you places.”

“I don’t want to _go places_ I want to stay right here.”

Ratchet pretended not to listen and strolled away to cater to another one of his admirers. But in the end, Ratchet was right. The conversation with the head of engineering was fun and engaging to Bulkhead. After awhile though, the head had to leave, making Bulkhead search quickly for his roomie.

Ratchet would have probably gone someplace to study or be alone so Bulkhead sauntered out into the hallway. He didn’t really have a purpose or aim when he started opening doors. That’s probably why he found Ratchet, speaking lowly to a much bigger mech. Even Bulkhead could recognize the red and blue behemoth.

“O-Optimus Prime.”

The leader of the free world smiled softly to the green bot, who shifted uncomfortably, “Hello. You are?”

“Ah, I’m Bulkhead. Ratchet’s roommate.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Bulkhead.” Optimus turned to Ratchet, “I’ll see you late okay?”

As the big mech stepped away Ratchet avoided Bulkhead’s optics.

“Did I interrupt something?” Bulkhead spoke sadly, “I’m sorry if I did.”

Ratchet shook his helm, looking as forlorn as anybot could before shaking it off, “No, you weren’t interrupting anything new.”

“Do you wanna go home?”

Ratchet vented, “By the Primes, yes.”

Bulkhead felt a walk would do him good, and Ratchet apparently felt the same.

“Why do you want to be an engineer Bulkhead?”

Bulkhead looked down at himself, “I’m built for it and I feel as if I could improve Cybertronian life if I work hard enough at it.”

“That’s such a selfless reason.” Ratchet hemmed, “I want to be a doctor for myself. But I have to be the best for the Prime.”

Bulkhead didn’t ask, “Well, even though our motives are different let’s try our best.”

“Yeah.”

“And Ratchet?”

Ratchet kicked at the ground, “Hmm.”

“You’re a pretty good roommate.”


End file.
